


Bonnie and Clyde

by WhereistheLarry



Series: Bonnie and Clyde [1]
Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: Anal Sex, Basically they are serial killers so you can expect violence, Feminine Louis, I am just warning you now though okay?, I don't know but there may be triggering moments, I'll add more tags later, Just read it and have fun!!!, M/M, None of the lads get killed, Possessive Behavior, Psychopaths In Love, Sex, well...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-12 05:32:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 20,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9057823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhereistheLarry/pseuds/WhereistheLarry
Summary: Harry and Louis are serial killers and this is their story.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Well, it's kind of a lazy summary but yeah, they are serial killers. 
> 
> I have missed writing so I decided to write this. This has been in my documents for more than six months, so it is about time I posted it and I think Christmas is a good time to do so. (lol)
> 
> I hope you guys like it. Just read it and see what it's like. Give me your opinions and stuff.
> 
> I am not actually from the place that is mentioned in the story but it's a place that still do hangings (I think) for Capital Punishment. (I think I just gave away a bit too much there) I now have a ton of knowledge about the American Justice System that I probably won't need to know anymore after this story but hey.
> 
> Enjoy!

Harry and Louis were the Bonnie and Clyde of the 21st century. No one knew who they were as they had managed to stay undercover so well, but they always assumed that a killer couple was going around. They had settled in Worcester, Massachusetts, and they loved it. It was a quiet neighbourhood, and they were rarely disturbed. They preferred working as a team instead of individually, having become accustomed to relying on each other. They both had each other's backs and made sure that people never knew who they really were. It was rare for one of them to make a mistake when they were together. They knew how to disappear out of sight without a trace and people never suspected them of anything. They would only smile whenever they saw the missing people notices in the papers the next morning. 

They enjoyed killing people for fun, they had never worked for anyone as they couldn’t trust outsiders. They craved the feeling of seeing red blood dripping down skin or watching the life drain out of someone’s eyes.

You would never suspect that a small boy like Louis would be able to commit such a crime but all things wicked must have been innocent at one point. Harry always had something about him that seemed to freak his parents out. From a young age, he had been interested in horror films that showed violent killings or he would pay particular attention to news about serial killers. 

They had known each other only for five years, but they both realised that they had the same interests when Harry came across Louis slicing someone’s throat open. Louis was surprised when Harry confessed that he too killed people, he was afraid that Harry would leave him once he saw the dead person. It was a learning process for both of them as they learnt something new from each other and were soon the most famous unknown killer couple in Massachusetts.

Their small home created to make them look like they were a sweet homely couple. They did not want to draw attention towards them.

They weren't married, but they were engaged, Harry finally having the guts to propose to him after three years of being together. Harry had got down on one knee just after they had murdered someone. Both their hands slightly bloody and spots of blood painted their faces. It was the best night of Louis’ life in his opinion. 

“Louis? Did you want to go on a ‘date’?” Harry asked from behind him. 

“Yeah, I’m starting to feel like I need one, it’s been a while.”

Their ‘dates’ often meant going out to look for someone to kill. They hadn’t done one for a few weeks, being more interested in each other rather than looking for their next target. They had quite busy lives, killing aside, and they didn’t have much time to go on their ‘dates’.

“I’ll get it ready boo, you can get your beautiful self ready."

Louis laughed as he sent a wink in Harry’s direction. He ran off towards the bedroom, his eyes drifting over Louis’ body. 

Harry went over to their cupboard, grabbing their duffel bag from inside. He slipped on some shoes and decided not to wear a coat. It was summer, who wore a coat in the summertime?

“You ready Haz?”

“Hmm…? Yeah, let’s go.” 

Harry grinned as he saw what Louis was wearing. He had a denim romper that came halfway up his thighs while a plain white short sleeved top was underneath. A dark blue denim jacket was to be kept with him in case he got cold. Louis had some blue VANS on with white frilly socks. A pink headscarf was tied in his fluffy hair as well.

“Hey Lou, you look great” Harry smirked. 

“I know” Louis grinned as he wiggled his bum at Harry.

“You know, I’ll just end up fucking you right on this couch if you do that.” 

“I wouldn’t mind,” Louis whispered seductively as he pecked Harry on the lips then strutted off to the car in their garage. 

Harry shook his head, his long hair falling in front of his face, before he walked off, following Louis into the garage. 

Louis had already hopped into their old Mustang and was sitting in the passenger seat. He had slipped on a pair of Harry’s aviators that he always wore that was in Harry’s glove compartment. 

“Are those mine?” Harry said as he chucked the bag into the backseat. 

“You know I love these glasses babe.”

Harry just smiled, starting up the car before they started on their long journey.

 

~~~

 

Louis perched his feet up on the dashboard, ankles crossed over each other and head tilted back. It was a long journey to the bar they sometimes headed to whenever they were looking for someone to kill. 

The reason they drove two hours to get there is that they didn’t want the people in their town asking questions or being nosey. So they moved to another town, a smaller town that was a two hours drive away from where they lived so no one would raise any suspicion about them. 

They had been on this highway for an hour now, and Louis had already fallen asleep. It was quite warm, so the hood didn't need to be up, and Louis liked getting a tan sometimes, Harry agreed that he loved it when he looked slightly golden. 

Harry’s thoughts soon turned to the ring on Louis’ finger. When would they get married? Maybe after this kill, they’ll start to plan their wedding. They had been engaged for around six months but had never actually brought up anything about the wedding. 

It being late in the afternoon, by the time they got there the sun was starting to set. They preferred working at night anyway, people couldn't see them as well, and no one paid attention, they just wanted to get home. 

“Wake up baby.” 

Louis sighed, turning his head to the side and some of his bangs fell in front of the aviators. He stretched out his body and got rid of all the kinks in his back. He lazily turned to face Harry, his lips curling into a smile when he laid his eyes upon Harry. 

He smirked back at him before Louis leant forward to kiss Harry. Lazily his tongue slipped into Harry’s mouth, and he smirked against his lips before pulling away.

“Let’s go, I’ll put the roof up.” 

Louis hummed, lifting his feet off of the dashboard and stepping out of the car. The front of the car looked like an interesting place to sit while he waited for Harry. A sigh had escaped his lips before he leant back against the hood of the car. He slowly stretched his body out and sighed before slipping his eyes closed. He knew that Harry was looking at him every so often, but he just smirked to himself. Five minutes later, Harry had the roof up and soon they were off towards the nearest bar. 

The town they would go to was quite quiet. The streets were lonesome and mostly dusty, and it was still very musty. 

Louis grinned as he saw the bar, it was busy at this time of day, people were just starting to come in, and it was crowded enough for them to not be noticed. They managed to grab a table near the corner of the bar and slid into the seats. 

“Seen anyone yet?” 

Harry often let Louis choose who they killed as he knew that Louis liked getting his way, and he couldn't refuse Louis in the first place. 

Louis’ eyes flickered around under his glasses, staring at all the possible victims they could have their way with. Harry saw Louis’ head stop on someone and he glanced over to see who it was. 

“Good choice,” he muttered. 

It was a man of average build, he was slightly taller than Louis, but he had messily styled dirty blonde hair. He was holding a glass of beer while talking to another guy. He was wearing a lot of denim and a loose tank top underneath. 

Louis slid off his glasses and handed them to Harry. He was about to get up, but Harry stopped him with a raised eyebrow.

“I’m gonna need that ring of your's baby, don't want him knowing that you're engaged otherwise what’s the point?” Harry said, holding out the palm of his hand.

“I understand,” Louis sighed as he took the ring off of his finger and handed it over to Harry. 

“As much as I want everyone to know you're mine, I want this to be successful, I think we both kinda need this.”

“Yeah, you’re right. Take good care of it. I’ll be back soon.” Louis grinned. 

Harry watched as Louis strutted over to the guy, he was now alone and took the seat where he once sat.

 

~~~

 

“What drink is that?” Louis asked as he turned to the man beside him.

He looked over at Louis, his eyes flickering over his body before a smirk etched its way onto his face. “It’s a Stella Artois”

“Can I try some? I’m thinking of buying a drink, but I don't know what to get.” Louis pouted.

“Sure! have a sip” he smiled.

Louis admits that he did look cute, but Harry was way more attractive. Louis smiled as soon as the glass was handed to him. He let the alcoholic drink pass by his lips, his eyelashes fluttering up at the man before handing him the glass. The bitter taste didn't really appeal to him, but he could take it.

The man raised his eyebrows at him in a questioning manner. “Do you like it?”

“I think I’m more of a vodka man rather than beer.”

He laughed at Louis’ comment then took a sip from his glass. “How about I buy you a drink?”

“You would? How kind of you,” Louis grinned, making sure to show off some of his teeth. 

“I’ll do some with you.” 

Louis smirked as two shots were handed to them. “Cheers,” Louis said, clinking their glasses together. Louis winced as soon as the vodka went down his throat and ended up giggling afterwards. 

“Where did your friend go?” the guy asked, eyes flickering over to the table he sat at.

“He was only dropping me off, he said he would pick me up later, if he can’t I’ll make my own way home.”

“Hmm, alright then. You know there've been rumours about people being kidnapped during the night, it may not be safe for you at this time as it is quite dark outside, wouldn’t want your beautiful self-getting hurt.”

“I’m not from around here, I’m only stopping by for a few days. I’ve not heard anything,” Louis said, a frown on his face. He knew he was talking about them but hid that he was aware of anything. 

“Maybe I could take you back to mine and protect you for the night,” the man asked and Louis could see the slight look of worry on his face. Inside he rolled his eyes but out came a laugh.

“I don't need protecting-” -the man frowned- “-but how about we go to my hotel room, then you won’t have to worry about me not getting back safely.” 

The man grinned. “How about we go now then?”

“You don't know my name yet?” Louis smirked as he faced the bar.

“I’m so sorry! How rude of me! What is your name?”

“William,” he stated, holding out a hand for him to shake.

“I’m Jonathan, what about your friend?”

“If you wanted to go with my friend you could have told me unless you wanted a threesome but I don't know if he is into that.”

His eyes widened. “No! No! I don’t! You know what, let’s just go before I embarrass myself anymore.”

“Good idea.”

They both got up from the bar, Louis spotting Harry hiding in the crowd and he sent him a reassuring nod. Jonathan led them both out of the bar not noticing Harry walk to Louis to give him a knife and some cloth. He quickly slipped it into the inside pocket of his jacket without him noticing. 

“I think I remember where to go,” Louis muttered to himself. They walked down the dark street, only a few street lights were on which made it better for Louis. 

“Hey, this alleyway is a shortcut if you wanted to take it” Louis said, hoping that he would take the bait. 

“Sure.” 

Louis smiled as they turned down the alleyway, reaching into his pocket for the knife and the cloth. The alley was dark so it was easy for Louis to wield the knife in his hand before he had it pressed to the edge of the man’s throat.

It happened very quickly. One second they were walking down the alleyway, and the next Louis had the guy in a stronghold with a knife against his throat.

“Make one noise, and I’ll slit your throat,” Louis growled.

Jonathan nodded ferociously as Louis pressed the knife harder against his throat for emphasis. He managed to draw a little bit of blood, smiling when he whimpered. 

“We’re gonna take a little walk to that car over there, make a move, and you’ll be dead in seconds,” Louis threatened, and again Jonathan nodded quickly. He was motioning to the Mustang that Harry had parked at the other end of the short alleyway. He nudged them forward, quickly making their way to the car without any noise. 

“Get in the car” Louis muttered, and Jonathan easily obliged when Louis pressed the knife harder against his throat. He slid into the car next to him and had the knife digging into Jonathan’s back again.

Louis held the cloth that had chloroform on it around his mouth and waited for him to pass out. Jonathan’s eyelids immediately fluttered closed, his body leaning forward until he fell onto the floor of the car. Louis smiled as he saw Jonathan passed out on the floor then slid a large blanket over his body. He didn't want anyone looking in their car to see a body lying on the floor. 

“Good job Lou.”

“Thanks, babe, I have done this quite often if you didn't know.”

Harry had already driven the few miles it took to get to the edge of the town and they were glad that they had made it this far. 

“I know that baby, you’re my partner in crime,” he smirked. “Did you want to come and sit in the front with me?” 

“Mhmm…” Louis hummed before climbing over the seats to sit beside Harry, managing to do so before the lights changed. 

“How did you want to do it this time?” 

Louis thought for a few seconds before finally getting the idea of how to kill him. “We should do it slowly, he was trying to flirt with me,” Louis pouted, and he could see Harry’s grip on the wheel tightened. “Make it extra painful for him”  

Harry nodded just as they exited town, making their way down to their secret hideout. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...
> 
> What are your thoughts on Harry and Louis so far? First of all, is this even a good idea for a story in the first place? Tell me guys!
> 
> Comment/Subsribe/Kudos
> 
> I should probably update in two days or so.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, how are you? My back hurts for some reason. I AM SO OLD.
> 
> Welp, it's my birthday next week so at least I have got that to look forward to. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy the chapter, yay!

Louis had managed to fall asleep in the hour it took them to get to this old abandoned barn of theirs. They had found it back when they first started making killings together, and it was the perfect place. They were able to keep things in there without anyone suspecting a thing as no one lived within a few kilometres of the barn. 

It was an old and derelict barn that they had remodified a while ago. The inside was stacked inside with many weapons that they needed, and they didn't need to worry about anyone coming in. They were surrounded by a corn field that seemed to hide the barn even more. 

Today the night sky was pitch black, but the moon was shining brightly and illuminating the area for them. The stars were shining bright, and only a few small clouds drifted across. 

“Lou wake up, we’re here” he smiled as he gently shook Louis’ sleeping body. 

Louis hummed before slowly stretching his body out. His eyes seemed to glimmer as they laid sight of the barn outside. His feet came off of the dash, and Harry and Louis were soon climbing out of the car, with Louis not forgetting his ring. 

He stretched once more just as Harry went to grab the body from the back of the car. He took certain steps towards the barn and soon was able to unlock the ageing doors and push them open. 

He waited for Harry to walk inside before pushing the door closed. 

“Come here baby; I want a kiss” Harry smiled at Louis then grabbed one of his arms to pull him in for a kiss. 

“Let’s go, we’ve got things to do,” Louis said giddily as he skipped off further inside the barn. 

Harry carried the limp body towards a chair that Louis had dragged over. Louis grinned once Harry had dropped the body onto the chair, placing a quick peck on his lips. 

“Lou,” Harry said as he came up behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist. He dragged his sinful lips down Louis’ neck until he reached the curve of his neck. Louis whined as Harry bit down on his pulse point and became lax in his arms. 

“Harry, n-not now.”

“Why not baby?” 

“He could wake up s-soon. Could see us?” Louis panted. 

“I wouldn't mind,” Harry said as he licked over a newly forming bruise on his neck. 

Louis let out a shaky breath as Harry pulled him backwards, slowly making their way into the shadows. Harry pushed him against a tall wooden beam that ran from the floor to the ceiling. His large hands grabbed at his thighs and hoisted them around his waist.

“Haz” he whispered.

His eyes rolled to the back of his head once Harry ground into his hips. His whole body felt weaker as Harry’s hands roamed his body. 

Louis barely heard the groan from the man sitting in the chair as he was too far gone to know what was happening around him.

“Haz. H-He’s awake.”

“Let him hear it. Let him listen to what he can’t have.”

Louis moaned again as Harry cupped his bulge, gently squeezing him through his jeans. Louis gasped before giggling when Harry sucked at his neck.

“Let’s go now boo.”

Louis pouted before looking up at Harry through his eyelashes. “B-But I’m hard now.”

“S’okay, we’ll carry on later.” 

“But Daddy.”

“Not now baby” Harry muttered back. 

Louis huffed as he was placed down on his feet and went to walk away. He yelped when Harry grabbed onto his arm and pulled him back to his chest. He let out a shaky breath as Harry glared down at him, hanging his head in shame.

“Sorry Daddy.” he whispered.

“Good” Harry smiled then let him go.

Louis blushed when Harry kissed him then walked away. 

His eyes then gleamed as his head whipped around to look at the man. A smile edged his way onto his face before he walked towards Jonathan. His smirk widened as he saw the fear in his eyes. He loved seeing how afraid their victims could get off of them, even before they had done anything to them. 

“Hi,” Louis giggled as he stepped closer to him. Louis stopped just in front of Jonathan and stared down at him. His sharp blue eyes seemed to look deep into the man's soul. The intimidating glare made him look away from him and down at his lap. “Are you scared of me? I thought that you wanted me earlier.” 

Louis grinned when he didn't answer and slid a hand under his chin. He quickly brought his head up to look at him, and a groan left his mouth. 

“Didn’t your momma ever tell you not to trust strangers?” he sighed. “You’re gonna love it with us. We’ll promise to make your last moments as enjoyable as possible…Well for us anyway” Harry joined in with Louis’ laughter. 

Louis sighed before placing himself on Jonathan’s lap. Louis felt him try to get away from him, but he just smiled. 

“Do you want to know something?” he frowned before Louis quickly hit him in the back of the head with the handle of a knife. His head fell forward on Louis’ shoulder, and he was still again. “I guess I’ll have to tell you later.”

 

 

 

Louis smiled when Harry came up behind him as he was using the knife to cut off the man’s clothes. 

“Hey,” he whispered as he sliced open his top. 

“Don’t hurt him yet”

“I won’t do that Haz.”

“You can do whatever you like with him. It’s your turn to go first.”

“Oh yeah,” Louis took off the guys jacket and then his top, leaving him bare-chested. “Do you wanna take him?”

“Sure” Harry replied before picking up his limp body. 

 

 

 

It was only a few moments later when he woke up. They had laid him on a metal table with his body strapped onto it. He gasped quickly before trying to shake his arms out of the tight straps.

“There’s no use trying” He froze instantly as he heard Harry’s deep voice. “At least you listen.”

They saw his eyes flicker around looking for the voice that it came from. 

Harry slid on some surgical gloves onto his hands and slowly came into view of the man.

“Please, let me go!”

“And why should I do that?” he smiled as he was handed a tool by Louis. 

“I don’t understand why I’m here?”

“For our pleasure.”

“Please! Just let me go!”

“Stop with your incessant whining. Just be glad we won’t do anything to your face.”

“Haz…Be nice” Louis smiled when he stood beside him. He also had some latex gloves on and another tool in his hand. “And who says we aren’t going to do anything to his face” he laughed.

The knife in Harry’s hand was sharpened exactly to Harry’s liking. They always made sure to have fun with whoever they were playing with and made it especially painful for the person. 

Louis grinned widely as he walked round to one side of the table. The knife in his hand lightly skimmed the skin of his body. He felt Jonathan tense underneath the cold metal, but he wasn't moving too much at the moment. 

“He’s a good one.”

Louis let the knife dig a bit deeper into his skin. “I think that he’s broken Haz, he doesn't seem to be making any noise.” 

Harry laughed. “I think you're right.”

He quickly stabbed the knife into his side which released a shrill scream. A shiver ran down his spine as his voice cracked. He dragged the knife down through his flesh, the hard muscle making it difficult to manoeuvre. 

He smiled as he took the bloody knife out of his body, the skin around him drenched in blood. It was Harry’s turn now, and he moved around to stand beside him. He knew exactly what he would do and when he wrote ‘HS’ into his skin, he placed a kiss on his cheek. 

“Before you flirt with someone, maybe you should check what their status is” Louis taunted as he showed him his ring. 

Jonathan’s eyes widened as if he wanted to say something but before he could answer Harry suddenly stabbed him in the stomach. He released a loud groan in pain and scrunched his hands tightly together. 

“Don’t accuse him of anything,” Harry growled. “Babe, can you get me the saw please?” 

“Of course Haz.” 

As soon as he turned away, Jonathan let out a loud screech. He reached for the saw on Harry’s neatly set out table. Harry liked precision and accuracy so whenever they did something it was always meant to be following a plan of some sort. If that didn't happen then, it made Harry feel uncomfortable.

He walked over to Harry just as he saw him slice a cut down his chest. He handed him the object that he asked for when Harry paused for a bit.

“Now for our favourite part” he grinned. 

 

 

 

They were taking some of the dismembered limbs away from the metal table. They had finished with his body, they have had their fun. Harry had his weakly beating heart in his hand; they always kept the heart they had for a few days before burning it at their house. 

“Louis?” he called once he saw him throw some of his limbs into the fire. 

“Yes, baby?”

“You nearly done?”

“Yeah, only a little bit left.”

Harry nodded as he cleaned off some of the access blood on the table. The rest was drained into a small container underneath the table.

“We need to go back soon; people will notice that we’ve gone.” 

“I’m coming Haz; it won’t be too long.”

A few minutes later and he began to weaken the fire until it stopped and all that was left was a huge pile of black ash. 

Louis had smiled before he walked over to Harry who had already cleaned off all their tools and put them away in a safe. 

“Come on Lou, let’s go home, babe”

“Wait a second” Louis frowned as he rubbed over his hands.

“What is it, Lou?” 

“My ring? I can’t find it” Louis whispered as he searched.

“What do you mean you can’t find it?” Harry replied with a bit of anger already starting to come through.

“I-It’s not on my hand” he cried when he got on his knees to search for his ring.

“Well you better find it, Lou, you know how much it means to me.”

“It means a lot to me too Harry!”

Harry sighed angrily as he helped to find his ring. 

Louis happily gasped when he saw the shining metal of his ring buried under some of the ashes. Luckily it wasn’t damaged. He hurriedly slipped onto his finger, clasping it tightly in his hand. 

“I found it,” he smiled. 

Harry muttered something under his breath before pulling Louis up from the floor. “Let’s go.”

Louis didn't say anything as Harry took him towards the car. Louis silently climbed into the car as Harry turned the car on. 

“I’m sorry Haz” he started when they were a few minutes into their drive.

“It’s fine Louis.” 

Louis sighed when he didn't use his usual nickname for him. He knew that Harry was angry, he could see it in his eyes. He turned to Harry who was staring straight ahead at the road. He decided to leave Harry alone. Instead, he went to sleep, not wanting to do anything else wrong.

 

 

 

Louis woke up back at their home and in their bed. It was pitch black and silent, apart from the small snores of Harry. He turned around to face Harry, who's back was turned to him, and he frowned. 

Louis sighed before turning to face the other way. He didn't understand why Harry was still upset with him. Normally he wouldn't be like this, but he never ignored Louis for too long. Maybe they should talk about it in the morning, at least his mood could have changed by then. 

He laid his head back on his pillow, snuggling closer to Harry. Louis was starting to feel the tiredness kick in and ended up falling back asleep. 

 

 

 

Louis woke up with a quiet yawn. He stretched his back feeling a few cracks and clicks as he shifted around. Harry’s arms were wrapped around his waist, and he smiled as he noticed Harry’s head resting in the crook of his neck. He could only see his hair and a bit of his jawline, but he knew that he was just beginning to wake up.

“Morning Haz” 

He groaned loudly as his head went further into Louis’ neck. 

“Come on Haz” he giggled. 

His laughing instantly stopped when he heard the sound of distant sirens.

“Haz, seriously wake up. I think I hear something” he whispered. 

“What is it, Lou?” 

“It could be the police.” 

Harry instantly sat up as he listened for the sounds of the sirens. 

“Shit” he muttered as he climbed out of bed. “Louis, we need to go.”

“Why?”

“What do you mean why? The police could be coming for us!” Louis climbed out of bed after him as he saw him start to look for something. “Lou, get changed” Louis stood there frozen as he couldn't move his body with the amount of thoughts going through his head. “Louis! Move!” he growled. 

Louis instantly ran towards the closet and grabbed a few random clothes to put on. They were both dressed in under a minute and by this time the police were outside. 

“Louis, you know what to do right?” Harry asked. Louis nodded just as he felt tears come to his eyes. “Lou baby, it’s okay. We won’t get caught. Shh, don’t cry” Louis sniffled as Harry kissed both of his cheeks. “I love you, baby”

“Love you too” he blushed. 

“Grab your stuff and meet me downstairs.” 

Louis nodded before running to get two pre-packed bags. 

“WE HAVE THE HOUSE SURROUNDED! YOU HAVE ONE MINUTE TO COME OUTSIDE OR ELSE WE ARE COMING IN” 

He gasped as he heard a speakerphone shout out the message. His speed instantly went faster as he hurried down stairs to find Harry putting a gun in his pocket. Louis frowned when he was handed a gun but took it anyway. 

“I need you to be safe” Harry whispered. 

“I will be Harry. I’ve got you” Louis smiled. 

Harry had pecked his lips before they ran through the kitchen and towards a door that lead to an underground getaway path. They had installed a pathway that ran for about 500m incase they needed to get away.

Just as Louis closed the door and locked it, he heard the sound of people running through the door. 

“Lou come on!” Harry whispered as he hurried down the stairs. 

Their motorcycle had already started up, and Harry had his helmet on. Louis quickly slid onto the back and placed on the second available helmet. He made sure their bags were securely in place before they lurched forward into action. 

Louis instantly wrapped his arms around Harry’s waist as they travelled down the long and dimly lit path. He turned his head back to look at the path disappear behind them, and it got him thinking. Where were they going to go? They didn't really have anyone. Their family were too far away for them to get there, not that any of them would accept them anyway. 

He saw the opening to the road just ahead of them and the locked gate was there between them and the chance to escape. Harry climbed off the motorcycle, using the key to unlock the gate, he pushed it open revealing the extended road ahead of them. 

Harry was instantly back on the bike and was driving down the road in no time. Louis smiled as he realised that they were free. They had escaped.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think so far? You like it? Your thoughts?
> 
> There's still at least like eight chapters left so y'all ain't got nothing to worry about.
> 
> Comment/Kudos/Subscribe


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyyyy,
> 
> I have had a lot of sugar today. (A lot)

They drove far away until they ended up at a desolate motel. They had arrived in the neighbouring state of New Hampshire. It was close to nightfall with the autumn nights getting shorter and shorter. Harry booked them a room to stay in for two days. They didn't want to hang around for too long with as they didn't want to get caught. They had parked their motorcycle parked outside and made sure to keep themselves hidden.  

It was time for them to go to their room. They didn't expect much; it was a motel after all, but it did look pretty decent. With a nice bed and an old TV, a small ensuite bathroom and some chairs around the room. Most of it was a murky brown colour or a forest green. 

“You okay Haz?” Harry didn’t answer as he paced over to the bed and threw his bag onto the floor. “Babe” he sighed. “Are you still angry?”

“Am I still angry?! We almost got caught, Lou! And you lost your ring.”

“You’re still angry about that?” Louis scoffed, turning towards him.

“Of course I am! You’re meant to take better care of things like this.”

“Harry, you know I didn’t mean to lose it. I love this ring with all my heart, and I know this means a lot to you” Louis sighed, thinking back to when Harry last explained this to him.

Harry was previously going to be engaged to someone else, but they denied him. He remembered how Harry told him how humiliated and angry he felt, which eventually led him to kill them. 

“But you should look after it!” he exclaimed furiously.

“Harry?! Please, I didn't mean to!” he pleaded.

“Make sure it doesn't happen again” he muttered as he reached behind him. 

Louis gasped when he saw the knife in Harry’s hand being pointed in his direction. 

“Haz…Put the knife down” he breathed out firmly. 

“Louis, I’m not going to-”

“Put. The. Knife. D-Down” Louis said, this time his voice coming out shakier than before.

“Louis, it’s-”

“Put the knife down Harry!” he yelled before pulling out his gun from his back pocket. 

Harry instantly froze as Louis pointed the gun directly at him. 

“Louis, you wouldn't shoot me would you?” Harry questioned as he stepped closer to him without any warning.

Louis remained silent as Harry moved even closer to him. Louis held the gun shakily in his hand while Harry looked at him with his emerald green eyes. 

“You wouldn't shoot me would you?” Harry asked again.

“Stay back and drop the knife Haz,” he said weakly. 

“Lou?” Harry questioned as he stopped a metre in front of him. “Put the gun down.”

Louis’ hand was shaking with tears going to his eyes. He knew he wouldn’t- couldn't shoot Harry, he loved him too much and to even pull the trigger would take so much willpower for him to do it. He didn't realise Harry was right in front of him before he felt him lower his hand towards the ground. By now, Louis was crying and couldn't see anything out of his eyes. 

He felt Harry’s hand stroking over his cheek, lightly rubbing the tears away. He was slightly scared and could feel his heart racing. 

“Shh, Lou. It’s okay baby” Harry said as he stuck the knife in the wall right beside his head. Louis whimpered at the noise of the knife but soon relaxed as Harry touched his face. “You know I would never purposefully hurt you, baby. Don’t you?” Louis nodded as Harry slid a hand around his waist. “I love you” he whispered as he slid a hand into Louis’ hair. 

“I love you too.” 

“You’ll love me forever, and I will love you too” Harry murmured.

“I w-will” he sniffled when Harry rested their heads together.

“Good” he smiled.

Harry slid their lips together, smiling when he heard the gun drop on the floor. Louis gasped as Harry pulled them ever so tightly together, the kiss leaving Louis yearning for breath. 

“Fuck” he muttered. 

“Language baby.” 

Louis was lost for breath as Harry ground down onto his hips. He had a leg resting in between Louis’ thighs. His large hands slid down to his thighs, tightly clasping onto the muscle of his legs. Harry lifted him up in one swift motion, and he encased his legs around his hips. A smirk ghosted over his lips when Louis moaned quietly. 

“Lou” Harry whispered as he sat them down on the bed.

Louis sat on his lap with their hips joined. He would occasionally deeply rut his hips against Harry and managed to emit some moans from his lips. Harry’s hands slid down to Louis’ arse, sliding under the material of his skinny blue jeans. He groaned when he felt the material of Louis’ lace panties. Louis had been wearing panties for a long time, but they were starting to become even more frequent.

Harry hurriedly pulled off Louis’ skinny jeans, revelling in the sight of Louis’ ass. His hands pulled on his striped top and took it off, then dropped it on the ground. Louis was left in his black lingerie with Harry greedily eying his body. He loved that Louis was only his, only he could see his body and he was all his for only him to touch. 

Louis smiled as Harry’s hands roamed his body until he finally touched his erect penis. 

“Haz” he whispered. 

Louis whimpered as Harry bit and sucked at his neck, possibly releasing a bit of blood from his skin breaking. Louis slowly ran his hands over Harry’s jeans and unbuttoned it. He helped Harry take off his jeans and soon had his top off as well. 

“Lou, you ready? I’m doing it without a condom.” 

Louis nodded happily and let himself be pushed back onto the bed. 

“As much as I want you to be loud for me, I don't want to disturb the other guests.” 

“I thought you usually didn't care about other people Haz” Louis smirked. 

“I know baby; I just don't want people knowing that we are here.” 

“It’s okay.” he grinned.

“All I want to do is wreck you right now,” Harry mumbled.

“I want you to ruin me as well.”

Harry snickered quietly. “As long as you're ready for it baby.”

 

 

Their sex always was extreme. Maybe they did have a bit of a blood kink if the scars on their body were anything to go by. Louis loved the times when Harry would get a bit of blood out of him, seeing the red liquid drip down his skin. Whenever it got to the next morning, he would always look at the cuts and bruises on his skin with a smile on his face. 

Harry was always a bit rough, which he liked, but would take good care of him. He would never push Louis too far but he never really had any boundaries, so it didn't matter. 

Louis groaned as Harry fucked him hard. His hips banged against Louis with a hard force, ever so slightly moving him up the bed. Louis was loudly whimpering  as Harry pushed into him. His legs tightly wrapped themselves around Harry’s waist, and he loved that he was being held closely by Harry. Harry grabbed onto Louis’ thighs, his fingers digging into the flesh and his nails managed to scratch into his skin. A few drops of blood trickled down his tanned skin and down his legs until it reached the bed. 

“Come on Lou, come for Daddy.”

“Y-Yes Daddy” Louis moaned as some cum leaked out of his aching cock. Harry smiled as Louis turned his head away, his eyes squeezed shut when he felt the familiar coil in his body. He squeezed his eyes shut against tears. “I-I.”

“Go on baby”

Louis let out a silent scream as he came. Spurts of white cum shot out of him, landing on various parts of his chest. Some managed to get onto Harry as he came not too long after. He continued to ride their orgasms out until they had both calmed down from their highs.

Harry pulled out of Louis’ sensitive hole. He watched the liquid drip out of his wet hole. Louis looked completely blissed out, in his own little world as Harry moved down his body. He licked over a few droplets of blood and a few cuts that he had made. He then licked over some of the strips of cum before moving to kiss Louis. Louis moaned as he tasted himself in his mouth and let Harry roam his mouth. 

Louis sighed and let his eyes slip shut. Harry had stopped kissing him and this time ended up shuffling down his body. Louis gasped when Harry licked over his sensitive hole. His eyes shot open as he tightly gripped onto Harry’s hair. 

“H-Harry, it h-hurts.” 

“You’ve dealt with much worse before baby” Harry replied before continuing to rim him. 

Louis loudly moaned as he was eaten out, Harry lapping and sucking at his hole. 

Once Harry had finished, he smiled up at Louis, who was laying blissfully on the bed.

“Lou” he whispered. 

“Yeah.”

“You okay?” Louis hummed as Harry climbed up to be beside him. “Let me clean you off babe.”

Harry ran into the motel bathroom and grabbed some tissues. He ran back to wipe the rest of his cum off of his body and grinned when Louis pulled him into a kiss. 

“Can we go to bed now?” Louis said.

“Sure babe, it’s getting late.” 

They climbed into the bed and shuffled closer together. Harry pulled Louis closer to him before giving him a love bite on his neck. Louis giggled as Harry continued to bite at his neck. 

“Harry! Harry stop!” he laughed. 

He only smiled into his neck, and he wouldn't let him escape.

“Haz, baby!” 

Harry finally pulled away, pleased with the mark on his skin. “Love you, only you.” 

“I love you too Haz.”

 

 

 

Harry woke up with a yawn. He didn't know what time it was, but that didn't matter. What mattered was that Louis wasn't with him. 

“Lou” he muttered. 

“I’m awake Haz.” 

“Where are you?” 

“I’m in front of the bed.” 

Harry turned around in the bed and looked over at Louis. He was dressed in one of Harry’s white tops. As he was marginally smaller than Harry, the large top managed to make him look tiny. The top came to his mid-thighs and was loose over his body. Harry sat up as he looked over Louis’ body. He probably had some lace panties on him which made Harry smirk. 

“Lou, come here.” 

Louis obediently climbed onto the bed, making sure to look particularly seductive while crawling over to him. He stared straight at him with a hint of a smirk on his face.

Louis grinned when Harry pulled him into his lap. He sat on his lap over the covers as Harry wrapped his arms around the curve of his back. 

“I like you in my tops.”

“I know, you've told me before” he giggled. 

“I just wanted to remind you Princess” Louis hummed as Harry stroked over his back. “I’m gonna have a shower.”

Louis nodded then climbed off of Harry. Harry kissed his cheek before climbing out of bed. Harry was still naked from yesterday, and he didn't mind being nude, it was just Louis there anyway. 

He grabbed his towel then headed for the small bathroom. 

He didn't spend too much time in there, deciding to take a quick shower instead. He got out of the shower after five minutes and dried himself off with a towel. He came out with his towel hanging low around his waist. 

Harry walked in on Louis trying to get a spider off of the ceiling. He was balancing on the bed and had a cup with some paper in his hands. He held the cup over the spider then slid the paper under it. Harry smiled when he saw him concentrating with his tongue out. He walked over to stand just behind him, which he didn't seem to notice. 

He heard Louis gasp when Harry nestled his head in his thighs, just under the curve of his bum. 

“Harry” he giggled. “You’ll make me drop the spider on you.” 

Harry just huffed into the top as it was covering his arse before biting at a bit of his exposed skin and leaving a mark. Louis gasped again but this time glared at Harry who just smirked at him. 

He helped Louis climb down from the bed as his hands weren't free and let him walk to the window to throw it away.

Louis walked back until he bumped into Harry’s chest. Harry held onto Louis from behind, pulling his body close to him. Harry kissed his neck carefully and slowly, making Louis sigh happily. 

Louis whined when Harry moved away to get changed. He slipped on his jeans after dropping off of his towel and quickly pulled them on. He felt a tap on his shoulder and turned around to see Louis biting his lips. Harry smiled at him before pulling him in by his waist and into a kiss. Louis gasped as Harry slightly dipped him and kissed him long and hard. Harry kept him in his grip as he pushed him backwards towards the bed. Louis quietly giggled when Harry pushed his top up, rubbing his hands over his sides. 

Harry slowly pulled away from his tempting lips until he was hovering his face in front of his mouth.

“Get up on the bed baby.”

Louis frowned but didn't question it as Harry helped him onto the bed. He was standing and facing Harry. His eyes held a certain look of fond in them as he ran a delicate hand over Harry’s face. Louis laughed when Harry stuck his head under his shirt. He began to nibble at his stomach and parts of his thighs, leaving small red marks over his body. His head rubbed over Louis’ lace panties and Louis laughed at him. Harry felt Louis wrap a hand around the back of his neck, rubbing along the nape gently. 

Harry uncovered himself from his hideout under the top and gave Louis a small smile. 

They were struck by surprise when the door was kicked open, and five or six armed men from an S.W.A.T team burst in. Louis screamed out loud when he was pulled behind Harry.

“Louis, stay behind me!” Harry said.

“ARMS UP!”

“Lou baby, it’s okay” Harry tried to reassure a crying Louis and pulled him to his chest. 

“STAND APART! ARMS UP!” 

Louis carried on crying into Harry’s chest as more people seemed to file into the room. Harry was abruptly pulled away from Louis and his wrists were tightly bound behind his back. Harry frantically searched for Louis and tried to escape from their tight grips. He heard Louis screaming for him, but he couldn't even help him. All he wanted was to be with Louis, and he needed to be there for him. He didn't want to hear Louis in distress, but he was, and he hated it. 

They were pulled out into the car park where most of the guests were watching them get dragged towards separate police vehicles. 

Harry saw Louis being roughly dragged towards a car, his bare feet scraping along the ground. It hurt him to see Louis in such a mess and also not being with him to comfort him. 

“Louis!” he screamed. 

“Harry!”

‘I love you’ he mouthed. 

‘I love you’ Louis mouthed back as he was pushed into the car. 

Harry was abruptly forced into the car. His hands were already cuffed behind him, and he got strapped in to the back of the car. He didn't want to be here; he didn't know why they were in this situation in the first place, he just wanted Louis beside him. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyway, I am going to update everyday now until Monday. 
> 
> Thoughts? What do you think of their relationship?
> 
> Comment/Kudos/Subscribe


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!
> 
> The places that I have mentioned are actually real places in the USA. I have to thank Google Maps as well.
> 
> Anyway here is another chapter.

Louis felt scared. He wanted- needed Harry, but he couldn't get to him. He was by himself in the car and could feel the walls closing him in. He never wanted this to happen. They were careful, always careful with what they do, they shouldn't be in this situation. 

He could feel the cops glance at him every-so-often, but he didn't look back. He only stared at his lap and thought about Harry. He remembered the ring on his finger and he grinned. The ring brought a smile to his face as he twirled it around his finger. His thoughts turned towards their wedding. He really wanted to have it soon, but maybe they would never have it now. He didn't know what would happen to them; he didn't want anything to happen to them. 

The car came to an abrupt stop as they pulled up at a local police station, Manchester Police Department. Louis sighed, Harry’s car was parked in front of theirs, he must already have been taken inside.

Louis shrank into the corner of the car as the door was opened violently beside him. He screamed again as his arms were held tightly by a policeman. He got dragged into the main building of the police station where it was silent. Louis looked around the place while being taken through the many corridors and into a holding cell. The gates of his cell were tightly shut as he was thrown in. 

His arms were still shackled behind his back, and he felt like he couldn't move anything without being hurt. There was a bench in the middle of the cell, and that was it apart from a small bed and a toilet.

Louis whimpered as he stepped further back into the cell. He felt trapped; he wanted to get out, and he just needed Harry to comfort him. He gasped when his legs hit the back of the brick wall. It was smaller than he thought. Louis’ body slowly sank to the ground as his eyes became blurry. He buried his head in his knees as there was nothing left he could do. 

It had felt like hours before someone came to see him, but as soon as he heard the sound of keys opening the door, his head shot up. 

In walked a man with brown hair and he was wearing a black suit with a blue tie. It helped to bring out his eyes, but Louis didn't care about that. His head lowered back down as he stared at a spot on the floor that he found more interesting than now.

The man didn't start with anything for a few moments. “I’m Detective Payne,” Louis didn't respond. “Who are you?” 

Louis looked up at him with a smirk on his face, the dried tears making his face feel stiff. “You don’t know who I am?” Louis laughed. “Embarrassing.”

“Well, I managed to find some information about you but I know that’s not true is it. Does the name William White mean anything to you?” Louis remained expressionless. “Thought so. You see this is only going to work if you cooperate with us ‘William’” 

“Why am I here?” 

“What do you mean by that? You must surely be joking” Louis blinked. “Haven’t you heard that sometimes there are days when the occasional person may disappear in a different town, and even if you think there isn't a pattern about who they are, there always is. I can only do so much to avenge the people who were killed, from what we heard, for fun. Now I don't know if you have realised yet, but you are one of the suspects in this case along with your, what, Fiancé?” Louis glared. “So I recommend you don't try and act all dumb with me because we will find out who you are and whether you did kill lots of people.” 

Louis only stared at him as he was watched by ‘Mr Payne’. Louis saw him turn to nod at a guard who was standing behind the gate.

“You’re coming with us.”

Louis growled when he was picked up by the guard. “Get your hands off of me.” The guard ignored him as he was taken to a dark room with a single spotlight on a chair. He was thrown onto the seat, and he huffed in anger. “I know I liked it rough, but this is a bit unnecessary” Louis snickered. 

A black sign was hung around his neck as a camera was set up to take a photo of him. “Didn’t even give me time to put my makeup on. I would have loved to look pretty in this picture.” 

The Detective scoffed at him as he smirked. “No smiling and stand up.” 

“Can I pout?” he glared. “Guess not,” Louis muttered, standing up after a few seconds.

Louis kept a straight face when the camera flashed in his eyes. The Detective stepped just in front of Louis while people started to clear the room. 

“We’re gonna ask you a few questions after this. You’ll be kept here until your trial which is in two days.”

“Will I get to see my fiancé today?”

“Possibly…If you behave.” 

“I always behave Payno.” 

“Don’t call me that” he muttered.

“Sorry hun” Louis smiled.

“I want to see Edward.”

“Well, not now. You’re coming with us for questioning.”

“I don’t want to,” Louis whined/

“It doesn't matter what you want to do, but you’re going to be questioned.” 

Louis sighed as he was taken up by the arms again. “Stop manhandling me” He was dragged through lots of corridors. “Can I have some shoes please?” 

“Later,” Mr Payne said. 

 

 

 

Louis sighed as he stared down at the chains around his wrist. Detective Payne and another man were sitting right beside each other. They seemed fairly close for two people but maybe it was just Louis being over observant. 

“William, this is Detective Horan. We’ll be interviewing you today.”

“Payno. Who’s this?” 

“Detective Horan, weren’t you listening?” DC Payne huffed. 

“I was, just wanted to hear you say his name.”

He frowned before going to look at one of his papers. “Where were you on the night of July 15th?” 

“I was at home.”

“Doing what?” Horan asked. 

“Having sex,” he smirked. 

“Are you taking this seriously?” Payne intervened. 

“Of course.” 

He huffed. “What is your relationship with Edward?” 

“We’re engaged” Louis blushed, a broad smile becoming prominent on his face. 

Horan smiled sweetly at him when he saw his reaction. “How long for?”

“‘bout six months now” He answered when Payne sent questioning eyes at Horan who only shrugged at him.

“When did you-”

“How long have you two been together?” Louis asked.

“What?!”

“You’re together right?” 

“No” “Yes,” they said at the same time. 

Louis raised his eyebrow at them as Horan frowned at Payne. 

“You must be together; you just look like you are.”

“But we-”

“Are,” Horan interrupted. 

“Did I touch on something wrong or…?” Louis said as he leant back in his chair.

“No, you didn’t. Liam-” 

“Liam’s his name” Louis muttered.

“It’s nothing,” Liam said at the same time. Louis raised an eyebrow at him as Horan glared at him.”This is not the time; We’re meant to be interviewing him.”

“I’m sorry for prying into your life guys, but I thought you’d at least admit it.” 

“I don’t need to tell you about my life.” 

“But somehow I have to talk to you about mine,” Louis said.

“Yes, you do.”

“How would you like to have people like you question yourself?” 

“It seems like you don’t want to comply with us. We’ll do this later,” Liam muttered. “Time interview finished at 5:28 pm” he spoke before switching off the tape. 

Louis watched as Liam stormed out of the interview room and left Niall with a frown on his face. 

“I’m sorry about my colleague-boyfriend, he can be like this sometimes.”

“Don’t worry. Ha-Edward was like this with me sometimes as well.”

“Thank you for your time.” 

 

 

 

He sighed as he sat down on his bed. He had been in custody for around twelve hours, and he was bored. There was nothing to do. No one would talk to him, and it wasn't like he could go to Harry. 

What was even worse was the clothes. He had to wear this ugly grey jumpsuit that didn't even make him look good. 

There were so many things Louis could point out about the place that he didn't even want to waste his energy thinking about it. He hated everything from the food to the small cell that he was in.

To be honest, Louis just wanted to go. He couldn't leave without Harry, though; he wouldn't know what to do. They always relied on each other for everything, and this was probably the longest time they had been apart since they had started dating. 

His mind was running with lots of thoughts right now, many just crazy ideas on how to escape. Suddenly a thought came into his head on how to see Harry and his frown soon turned into a sly smile. 

There was a guard standing just outside of his holding cell, and he was facing away from him anyway. 

“Psst. Hey!” Louis whispered loudly. 

The guard glanced over to the side but decided to ignore him. 

“Hey, you there. Hey!” he tried again. “For fuck's sake,” he muttered. 

He managed to wrap the chain of the cuffs partly around his neck and tugged to test it out. 

“You wouldn't want a dead prisoner in your hands would you?” Louis said.

The guard immediately turned around and gasped when he saw the chain around his neck. “Stop that!”

“No! Let me see Edward.”

“Take the chain off of your neck!”

“Not unless you let me see Edward.”

“DC Payne! Horan! Come here now! It’s William.”

What seemed like seconds later Liam and Horan came rushing in through a door. 

“William! Please take the chain away from your neck.”

“Not unless I see Edward.” 

“We can’t-” Louis tightened the chain. “-Okay! We’ll let you see him.”

Louis smiled as he took the chain away from his neck. “See? That wasn’t so hard.” 

 

 

 

Louis was filled with anticipation as he was led through some halls towards wherever Harry was. He was excited, yet nervous. He wondered how he was doing. Harry was never happy without Louis there and could never really handle Louis not being there in his arms. It was the same for Louis as well. 

They were taken through a door which led them to a room with camcorders and voice recorders. Liam uncured him on the promise that Louis wouldn't try anything. He was left alone for a bit, left to think in the plain room. Louis twiddled his fingers as he sat in one of the chairs provided. He was somewhat nervous to see Harry again, but he didn't know why. As usual, he was probably overthinking it. 

His head shot up as he heard the door begin to open. 

“Harry?” he whispered. 

Soon the door revealed two people, one of them being Harry. Louis immediately shot up from his seat as he laid eyes on him. He looked a bit dishevelled, but when he saw Louis, his eyes immediately brightened.

“William!”

“Edward!”

Harry was having his cuffs taken off from his wrists, and as soon as they were off, he ran towards Louis then engulfed him in a long hug. Louis could feel tears starting to drip down his face when his body became lax in Harry’s arms. 

“I missed you so much, baby.”

“Me too, I-I.”

“Shh baby it’s okay” Harry wiped away at his tears and gently kissed the tearstained skin of his. 

“I love you” he whispered. 

“I love you too baby” Louis cried into Harry’s chest as he was hugged even tighter. “I don't want to let you go, ever.” 

Louis turned his head, so he was staring up at Harry’s eyes. Louis watched as Harry frowned. His thumb ran over some scars on Louis’ neck. 

“What did they do to you?!”

“Nothing! I did it to myself.”

“What do you mean?”

“I wanted to see you…so I threatened them…sort of.”

“How?”

“I put the cuffs around my neck,” Louis sighed when Harry gasped.

“Bab-”

“-I know you’re probably angry, but it was the only way.” 

“Please don't do that to yourself ever again, I love you.”

“I love you,” Louis blushed. 

“Come sit down; I don't know how much time we've got left, but I want to spend as much of it as possible with you.”

There were two chairs placed by the table, but they only occupied one, Louis deciding to take Harry’s lap instead. Harry’s hand slid down to his waist, lightly thumbing over the grey material. 

“I miss you and your outfits, but this suit still looks good on you.” 

“No it doesn’t, it’s horrible. I’ve never worn grey in my life; you know that” Louis scoffed while Harry laughed. “I don’t like it here” Louis sighed.

“Neither do I baby, but we’ll get out of here.”

“You sure?”

“Yeah, I’m sure.” 

Louis smiled as Harry kissed his lips softly. He wrapped his arms around Harry’s neck as they deepened their kiss. His eyes slipped closed when Harry’s tongue pushed into his mouth, and his hand moved into his hair. A giggle left Louis’ mouth when Harry’s arms tightened around his waist. His hips started to grind down on Harry’s, a quiet moan escaping his lips. 

Liam and Detective Horan were on the other side of the room, a glass wall allowing them to see what they were doing. 

“See this is why I didn’t want them in the same room together, they’d do this.”

“Let them live Liam” he snickered. “They haven’t seen each other for half a day; that’s a long time.” 

“Doesn’t mean they can eat each other’s faces off!” Liam said as he looked at them in slight disgust.

“It’s not like we haven’t done that before.” 

“Niall!” he shrieked as Niall laughed at him. 

Liam huffed before pressing a button which turned on the microphone. “No sex in the room please.” 

“Sorry! Can’t help it” Louis called back, and Niall started cackling again making Liam sigh again.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am a bit tired but are you enjoying this so far?
> 
> Comment/Kudos/Subscribe


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I heard about Louis having the funeral of his mother two days ago. It was so sad to hear what happened to her. My condolences to Louis and his family. 
> 
> Here is another chapter and Happy New Year!

Harry paced quietly around his cell. It was boring for him. He wanted to leave, and the police weren’t telling him anything except for when their trial was, which happened to be today. He wasn’t allowed to do anything except stay in the cell. It had only been a day now since they first entered this monotonous precinct, but he was already bored. 

Louis had been taken away from him after only an hour of being together and Louis had thrown a fit at their separation. He promised Harry quietly that he wouldn’t do anything bad from then on and he hadn’t heard anything yet. 

His head shot up from against the wall as he heard the distinct sound of feet padding along the ground. He slowly walked towards the cell gate, jumping back a little when two guards stopped in front of it. 

“It’s your lucky day. You can finally leave-” Harry frowned. “-for your trial that is. Whether you go to jail or not is up to the court,” a guard said who had another guard beside him. 

They both held an arm as he was taken out of the cell and through the many corridors. They finally arrived at a police car where he was pushed in and taken away to meet his fate. 

 

 

 

In the District Courtroom, Louis and Harry sat by each other. Louis was staring down at his hands while Harry just stared straight forward. They had their representative sitting next to him as well. The court was relatively full as this was probably the biggest case they had in years.

There was a light murmur in the room as people talked about them. Louis could feel their stares on his back as he anxiously looked around the room. The Judge still hadn't arrived yet, and it was almost time for their hearing.

Liam and DC Horan were on the table beside them as the opposing side. They were obviously prepared for them as they had many files and looked very determined compared to Harry and Louis. 

Harry’s hand slipped into Louis’ who jumped before staring up at him. They silently shared all their thoughts through their eyes alone. Louis sighed then rested his head in Harry’s chest. 

"It's okay."

Some of the people glared at them as Harry kissed his forehead and rubbed his back. 

“All rise.”

The court silenced as the door was pushed open and the Judge walked in. Louis gasped and lifted his head up to look at the Judge then stood up. He tightly held onto Harry’s hand as he watched the Judge sit down in her chair. 

“Department One of the District Court is now in session. Judge Walters presiding. Please be seated.”

 

 

“The prosecution may call its first witness.”

“We call the owner of the bar Edward Bell and William White were seen at.”

They remained expressionless as the bartender, Zayn, walked towards the witness stand. He got sworn in before he sat down. 

“Please state your first and last name.”

“Zayn Malik”

“You may be seated.” 

Liam stood up as he moved to stand in front of the witness stand. 

“What bar do you own Mr Malik?”

“‘The Crow’”

“Where is that may I ask?”

“102 Main Street in Marlborough, Massachusetts”

“On the night of May 25th, where were you?”

“I was at my bar.”

“And did you see these two, Mr Bell and Mr White, at the bar on that day?”

“Yes, I did."

“Did they ever refer to themselves as Edward and William to you?”

“Yeah,” Zayn shrugged.

“Thank you, you may continue with your statement.”

“Well err… Edward and William came into my bar and sat at their table-”

“-At what time?” 

“Around 9:30.”

“Had you seen them before?”

“Yes, a few times.”

“Did you ever talk to the two of them?”

“No. I didn't.” 

“Continue,” Liam said as he started to pace around.

“Who did they talk to apart from each other?”

“Well William spoke to this guy at the bar, I don’t know who he was, while Edward disappeared.”

“Okay, what did he do after that?”

“I think they were flirting or something and they let a bit later.”

“Was Harry still at the bar?”

“I don’t know; I don’t remember seeing him.”

“Okay. What time did he leave with the guy?”

“Around 9:45.”

“Have they come to your bar before?”

“They come to my bar sometimes but not often.”

“And when they did come what happened?” 

“William would leave with someone most of the time.”

“Would you ever see those people again after those times?”

“Umm…No actually.” Zayn frowned.

“Thank you. I have no further questions,” Liam finished.

“Does the defence have any questions?” the Judge asked.

“No, Your Honour.”

“Witness is excused. The prosecution may call the next witness.”

 

 

 

A neighbour of their’s and someone who was at the bar on that day had said their statements before it was Louis’ turn to speak.

“Please state your name.”

“William White” Louis scoffed.

“Real name,” Liam said, glaring at him straight after.

He sighed. “Louis Tomlinson.”

“What time did you leave to go to the bar on May 25th?” Liam questioned.

 “Around 7:30.”

“How long did it take you to get there?”

“2 hours.”

“That long?! Just to go to a bar.”

“We like his bar; we would travel that far for it.” Louis shrugged.

“Well considering you don't travel there often, I still don't think I know anyone would want to go that far for a bar." 

"We only go there every so often; we are not regular goers, and maybe you just need to know more people who will do things like that," Louis smirked as he leant his elbows against the table.

"What time did you arrive?” 

“9:25.”

“When did you leave?”

“I don’t know; I wasn't paying attention.” 

“So the guy you were seen flirting with, who was he?”

“We weren't flirting per say; he just wanted to talk to me. I don’t remember his name, though; I wasn't really interested in him.” 

“Why were you flirting with him when you already have a Fiancé?”

“We had an argument that day; I was just trying to make him jealous.”

“Okay. When you left what happened after, you left the bar?”

“‘i let him walk home while I waited for Harry.”

“Why did you let him go?”

“I had told him that I was trying to make Harry jealous, so nothing was going to happen.”

“Why did you want to make Harry jealous?” Liam asked.

“We had had an argument that day, as I said, and we were angry at each other.” 

“Alright then. After that, what happened?”

“Harry met me outside saying he wanted to leave, so we left.”

“At what time?”

“I already told you I don’t remember.”

Liam huffed before deciding to ask another question. “Your neighbour says they saw you two arrive home at around 2 in the morning, so if it takes you two hours to go from your home to the bar, why did it take you almost five hours to get back?” 

“We took a detour.”

“To where?” 

“We stopped in a field for about two and a half hours, there wasn’t a name for it I think, but it was about half an hour away from the usual route we take.”

“What route do you usually take?”

“Interstate 290.”

Liam nodded, probably familiar with the road.

“What were you doing in the field?” 

“We made up and just sat there for the hour while doing…other things” Louis added with a smirk and Liam rolled his eyes at Louis’ comment.

“We managed to find a barn that was just of the interstate 290, in a field which we presume is where you went with your victims” Louis’ jaw harden as he tried not to react to what he was saying. 

"But how could that be ours, though?"

“In this barn, we found some hair that belonged to both of you and there was one other one that we found that could only belong to the guy you were talking to. Does any of this sound familiar to you.” 

“No,” he said through gritted teeth.

“Are you sure? Because we also found some fingerprints belonging to you and Harry around the basement of this barn.”

“I am very sure.”

Liam nodded before asking a different question. “So Mr Malik says that whenever you came to his bar, you would leave with someone. What happened to those people?”

“I don’t know. They live their own lives.” 

“Are you sure you don't know, or you just don’t want to tell me?”

“I don’t know,” Louis muttered.

“You wouldn't cheat on your fiancé would you?”

“Your Honour, I object to this question,” their lawyer said. 

“Mr Payne, please refrain from asking this question.”

“I am sorry, Your Honour” Liam apologised before looking at Louis. “We have reason to believe that you killed those people that you left with from the bar. Is that true?” 

“No. It isn't.”

 

 

 

“When we came to your house on May 26th, you were nowhere to be found. Where were you if you had arrived back at your house at two in the morning?”

“We heard you coming so we left.”

“Understandable” he added. “When we got to your motel the next day, we saw that you had some marks, what looked like scars on your back, thighs and around your shoulders. Was this from Harry or yourself?”

Louis laughed at the question, hiding his mouth behind his hand. “We do like to have a bit of a rough time during sex; it’s our thing. We made love the night before.”

Liam seemed to blush while Harry, Louis and Niall smirked.

“Why was there a knife on the wall when we came in? This knife precisely. Did Harry use it on you?”  Liam said as he handed a picture of the knife to the judge and it was seen on the TV screen for the jury.;

“He didn’t use it on me.”

“Did he attack you?”

“No.”

“How did it get there?” 

“He was annoyed about you guys coming into our house, so he just threw it at the wall.”

“Is he violent towards you?”

“No, otherwise I wouldn't be with him.”

“The gun on the floor. Why was that there?” Liam asked and handed another photo to the judge. 

“We keep it for defence.” 

“You didn’t use it on anyone did you?”

“No.”

Liam asked him some more questions about past situations which Louis naturally denied. 

“Thank you for your time. That’s all of my questions.”

 

 

 

Harry went next with the same questions asked as Louis and gave an alibi just like Louis’. Harry wasn’t as responsive as Louis, deciding only to give short answers. 

“Thank you for your time. That’s all of my questions."

Harry nodded before going back to his seat. He gave Louis a quick kiss on the lips then cheek then faced the judge. 

He held onto Louis’ hand tightly as the judge looked at them. 

“Ladies and gentlemen of the jury, I am now going to read to you the law that you must follow in deciding this case. To prove the crime charged against the defendant, the prosecution must prove three things to you: First, that the accused committed murder, killing one person from what the prosecution know, Second, that they intentionally killed this person; and Third, that the defendants were involved in plotting the murders of these people. If each of you believes that the prosecution proved all three of these things beyond a reasonable doubt, then you should find the defendant guilty. But if you believe the prosecution did not prove any one of these things beyond a reasonable doubt, then you must find the defendant not guilty. Proof beyond a reasonable doubt does not mean beyond all possible doubt. It means that you must consider all of the evidence and that you are very sure that the charge is true. Are you ready with final arguments?”

Niall stood up this time, ready to give their statement to the jury. 

“Your Honour, and the ladies and gentleman of the jury, we have reason to believe that Louis Tomlinson and Harry Styles have committed First-degree murder and all the other things that you mentioned according to our knowledge. We believe that we have a lot of evidence to prove that they have committed all of the three points you mentioned. First of all, we have footage of them kidnapping people, which you have seen, and driving off with them to where they were later killed. They may have been taken to this barn where they would have been murdered then burnt to get rid of their discarded body parts. Second, we found knives in their home that had some traces of human blood that didn’t belong to them. Third, there were overheard conversations about choosing people to be their victims in the bar. Therefore, based on this evidence, we find the defendants guilty.”

Their Public Defender stood up next to make his statement for Harry and Louis.

“Your Honour, and the ladies and gentleman of the jury, what the prosecution has accused the defendants of is outrageous as they have no proper evidence to show that they have committed these murders they have accused them of. How are they sure that it is them in the footage? Could it not have been mistaken for someone else? Do they have evidence that they were killed in these instances? How do you know that these supposed ‘victims’ were harmed at the barn when they could have used it for something else. Second of all, who did the blood belong to if it wasn’t there’s? It could simply be a stain of some sort. Lastly, the people who overheard their conversations may not have been accurate with their retelling of the story. What the prosecution cannot prove is that they committed Genocide as the there were no bodies found. There is a reasonable doubt, and therefore these two are clearly not guilty of what they have been accused of, they are innocent people who wouldn’t commit such a crime.”

“Thank you. The jury can now make their decision on this case.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mad Ting
> 
> Sorry if this was a bit boring but I had to write about it.
> 
> Comment/Kudos/Subscribe


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter.

Harry pulled Louis into his lap as they waited for a verdict to be made. Louis sighed into Harry’s chest as he was getting kisses pressed to his neck. He linked his hands over Harry’s and began to play with his long, ringed fingers.

“Hey, Lou. You okay?” Harry asked.

“No! I am not okay!” Louis said almost in tears then turned his head into Harry’s warm chest. 

“Lou, shhh. Baby, I love you alright. I know that this is scary, and it may not turn out how we want it to, but we’ll have each other okay.” Harry replied, rubbing Louis' shoulders.

“Yeah,” Louis sighed into his neck. 

“I love you okay, no matter what happens.”

“I love you too Haz” he replied before wrapping his arms around his neck.

“All rise.” 

They stood up as the Judge walked in. Harry kept Louis close to him by wrapping an arm around his waist and held him to his chest. Louis sighed as the jury walked into the room again and hid his face into Harry’s chest. 

“Will the jury foreperson please stand? Has the jury reached a unanimous verdict?”

“Yes.”

The Judge is handed a verdict and Louis holds his breath as their fate is decided. The whole court is silent as the Judge reads it before handing it back to the clerk. Louis' eyes widened while the exchange happened.

“The jury finds the defendant-” Louis gripped Harry’s hand tightly. “-guilty.”

Louis instantly let out a loud cry as he collapsed into his seat. He violently sobbed into his arms and curled in on himself as soon as the words left the clerk's mouth. Harry wrapped his arms around Louis’ body and pulled him closer to his body. His tears wetted Harry’s jumpsuit as he wept into his chest.

“There will be another hearing to decide what their punishment is. The jury is thanked and excused. The court is adjourned” the judge said.

He felt someone tap on his shoulder, but he just ignored them. Louis felt a bit calmer as Harry ran a hand through his hair. The security guards pulled him away from Harry, and he panicked. 

“Get off of me!” Louis screamed as his arms were pulled back to be handcuffed.

Harry remained quiet as they were taken out of the courtroom. 

 

The only thing Louis didn’t want was to be put on Death Row which is exactly where they were told to be put. The hearing for their punishment was short, the decision of what was meant to happen to them decided quickly. They didn’t know when they would be executed, but all they knew was that they were going to be hung.

Again he was separated from Harry, who was many corridors away from him. Louis sighed as he sat in his cell on the bed that was attached to the wall, his legs swinging over the edge. Louis stared out his small gated window to see the outside. He got up from the bed and slowly walked towards the window. He only got to see part of the city, but most of it was just buildings anyway.

“Tomlinson, you have free time.”

Louis just nodded, continuing to stare out of the window. “Will Harry be there?”

“Yes.” 

He turned his head to the side before looking at the guard behind him. He looked a bit impatient with him, but he wasn’t phased at all by him. Louis took a step forward but was stopped before he could take another. 

“Hands behind your back, I need to handcuff you.” 

Louis nodded and turned around to face the window with his hands behind his back. He waited while his hands were handcuffed. He only had an hour of free time, and it always seemed to go so quickly with Harry. They had only been there for two weeks, and Louis was already bored. He didn’t talk to anyone except for Harry. They were in separate areas of the prison building, and he missed him for all of the time he would never seen him. 

He walked through the many corridors with two guards and soon they were in one of the common rooms. Louis gasped when he saw Harry walk into the room at the same time as him.

“Harry!”

“Louis!” he smiled at him and soon Louis was running up to him.

As soon as they were together, their lips met in a hurried kiss. They couldn’t touch each other like they wanted to with their hands forced together but they touched each other the only way they could. 

“Harry, I missed you so much” Louis panted.

“I missed you too Lou.”

Louis gasped again when he was pulled back by a guard. 

“Don’t hurt him” Harry growled when they roughly took off his handcuffs.

He whimpered quietly as his hands were finally freed and soon he was being held by Harry. 

“Lou baby, they didn’t hurt you did they? I swear if they hurt you I’ll…”

“I’m fine Haz; it doesn’t hurt.”

Harry kissed his wrists carefully where there were a few indents from the sharp metal. Louis blushed while he looked down at the floor. 

“Come sit with me, Love.”

They sat down on a spare chair that wasn’t filled with anyone or had anyone near them. Louis was pulled into Harry’s lap, and he curled himself up into a ball with his head in his chest. They were kept in their own little bubble, and they didn’t let anyone interrupt them.

“Baby,” Harry said while kissing his neck. Louis hummed. “You aren’t scared are you?”

“Not with you by my side.” 

“No has talked to you right?”

“Only the guards but not yet, if they did I wouldn't answer to them.”

“Good, you only reply to me.”

“Only to you Daddy.” 

Harry smirked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> Comment/Kudos/Subscribe


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look who's birthday it is today. (Slyly points to myself)
> 
> Now I know what happens on Death Row in my story would probably never happen in real life but hey, this is fiction so...
> 
> Enjoy the chapter. I'll probably post another chapter today as a birthday present from me to you.

Three Months. Three months that they had been stuck in prison. Louis was so bored as there was nothing to do and he rarely saw Harry anyway. There were a few days he spent outside and some in the lunch hall, only with Harry of course. He never got visitors, neither did he expect any, but today was a bit different. 

“Tomlinson, you’ve got a visitor.”

Louis frowned. “I don’t want to see them.” 

“You have to, now come,” The guard said as he opened the gate to his cell. 

Louis got up from the seat on his bed and sighed as he was cuffed. He was taken to the visitor booths, his mind wondering who could possibly want to talk to him. When he got to a free box, his face hardened. It was Detective Horan, a face he didn’t want to see again. 

“Take me back.”

“You have to see him.”

“Take me back! I don’t want to see him.”

“Please sit down,” a different guard said as he took off his handcuffs.

Louis glared back at the Detective before he slowly sat down in the chair. He was glad there was glass wall between them or he would have hurt him if he could. The Detective pointed at the phone beside him, and he picked it up while staring directly at him. He held the phone to his ear while he waited for him to speak.

“Well, what did you want?” Louis asked.

“I wanted to-”

“Before you speak I just wanted to say fuck you. It’s your fault that I’m here and will die soon.”

“Well maybe you should have thought about the consequences your actions would have when you killed those people” Louis scoffed. “And I wouldn’t be so mean, I came here to offer you something.”

“What?” he sighed.

“You’re by yourself in your cell right?” 

“Yes,” Louis frowned.

“I asked some people for help, and a lot of favours later, I have managed to get you and Harry in the same cell.”

He stared at him for a bit with no emotion on his face, and it apparently threw him off a bit.

“Okay.”

“A-Aren’t you happy?”

“I am. Was that it? Can I go now?” Louis sighed.

“I-okay.”

“Thank you,” Louis said before hanging up the phone.

Detective Horan stared after him as he watched him get up from his seat and walk off with the guards. Louis smirked to himself while he was being taken back to his cell. At least he got to be with Harry.

 

Harry was taken into his cell a week later, and Louis was ecstatic when he finally got to see him. They didn’t need to see each other for an hour a day anymore; they could see each other all the time, and he was so relieved.

Louis smiled when he heard his gate open. He was laying on his bed and he instantly sat up when he heard Harry’s voice. He saw Harry with a small smile on his face as his hands were being uncuffed. He climbed out of his bed and began to walk over to him. When Harry’s hands were free, he instantly ran up to kiss him. 

“Hello Harry”

“Hello baby.”

He smiled into Harry’s chest and felt him run his hands through his hair. 

“You’re so beautiful, Love. I missed not being able to hold you.”

“I missed you to Harry. I hate not being with you.” 

“You have me now” Harry smiled. 

“I love you.” 

“I love you too.”

 

They had been on Death Row for around seven months now, and Louis was feeling more scared. It was getting closer to their time. He didn’t know when but he could feel it. He didn’t like the feeling that he could die at any moment but Harry was all right. They knew they would be hung but when? They just didn't know when. 

Louis sighed as rested his head against Harry’s chest. “Are you okay?”

“I, yeah,” Louis said, biting his lip afterwards.

“Babe, don’t lie to me” Harry muttered.

“I’m sorry.” 

“Now, what’s the matter?”

“It’s just that I am scared” Louis sighed.

“Of what?”

“Just dying.” 

Harry smiled. “There’s no need to worry about that.”

“Aren’t you scared too?”

“Not too much.”

“I don’t want to die Harry.” 

“Lou” he sighed.

“I’m sorry, but I just don't.” 

“Babe, I don’t know what to say to make you feel better?” 

Louis turned around and straddled his hips. “You don’t have to say anything; you just have to take my mind off of it” Louis sighed as his hands lifted up to his face. “Please.”

“Okay Lou, if you want.”

“Thank you,” he said.

“Don’t worry okay; you’ve got me.”

“I’ve got you?”

“We’ll be together; you have me, Lou."

“Yeah” he sighed.

“Is that not what you want?” Harry asked, getting slightly angry.

“No! No! That is what I want; I want you so much.” 

“Good,” Harry replied, kissing his hair after.

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be” Harry said before kissing Louis’ lips. Harry’s hands gripped tightly on his hips, and Louis whined into his mouth. Harry smirked then he slipped his tongue into his mouth. He heard a wolf whistle from one of their inmates across the hall and Louis instantly put his middle finger up at them. He grinned into the kiss before letting him snog him senseless. 

He ground down onto Harry’s crotch before he pulled away. Harry instantly moved to suck on Louis’ neck, and he moaned at the feeling. “Harry” he whined. Harry just continued to nibble at his skin, a bit of blood rising to the surface.

“Baby, can I fuck you?”

“What?! Now?!”

“Yes now and here,” Harry muttered into his ear.

“How would we do it without getting caught?” Louis asked.

“You’ll just have to keep quiet” Harry smirked. “Get the blankets Lou.” 

“Okay then” Louis blushed before getting up and taking the two thin blankets from their bed. Harry grinned when Louis sat back down over his hips. “Take off your suit.”

“What-?”

“-I said take off your suit” Harry took the blanket from him and draped it over his shoulders, the other one going underneath his own hips, before Louis started to unbutton his jumpsuit. “Good,” Harry said when Louis had done all the buttons. Louis looked up at him hesitantly before Harry nodded at him to continue. He only told him to stop when Louis had pulled it down past his bum. “Now do me” Louis nodded before his small hands knocked against Harry’s chest. He slowly undid the buttons then pulled the shoulders down until they slid off his arms. His lips parted slightly as he looked at Harry’s chest. He saw Harry smirking at him and only pushed the suit down as far as it needed to go. 

“Open your mouth; I want to prep myself” Louis muttered.

Harry nodded before he opened his mouth and stuck two of his fingers in it. He quickly began to fuck himself with his fingers, Harry watching as he moaned quietly, him slowly coming undone with his own fingers. 

“Harry” he whined.

“Shh, you’re fine” Harry muttered then began to slick his own dick with his spit. 

“I-I’m ready now.”

“Okay,” Harry said as he looked into Louis’ eyes.

He watched with a slight smirk on his face as Louis slowly sunk onto his cock. He saw tears brim in his eyes while Louis took a deep breath. Louis held his hips as he tried to adjust to his massive cock. 

“S-So big” he whispered while his hips slowly lowered themselves down. 

“Fuck, Lou, you feel so good.”

“T-Thank you.” 

His hips stilled as he was fully impaled by his cock. He took a minute to get used to the stretch before he moved his hips in figure eights. Harry grinned while watching him breath heavily and his eyes fluttered closed. “Baby, go on. I know you can move.” 

Louis had nodded before his hips moved faster and he winced at the friction. 

“Ha-Harry” he panted, a moan escaping his lips when Harry thrust his hips up. 

Louis let out a surprise giggle when he managed to hit his prostate. Harry smirked again as he moved in time with Louis’ hips. His large hands went to his hips, tightly gripping on his love handles. 

He groaned before linking his lips with Louis’. Louis didn’t care when the cover fell off of his shoulders and slipped down to his hips. Louis sighed into his mouth as he kissed him hard. He moaned when Harry bit on his bottom lip and pulled it away. His lips soon rejoined with Harry’s, panting in his mouth and wet noises being released from their mouth. 

“So fucking good Lou.”

“Yeah.” 

He mewled as Harry thrust hard into him. “You’re so tight.”

He rode him hard and fast as he felt himself getting close to coming. “Shit” he muttered. 

“Watch your language” Harry murmured. 

“S-Sorry. M’close” 

“Don’t cum yet.” 

Louis nodded while he bounced on his dick, his fringe sticking to his forehead and the sweat was accumulating on his skin. Harry reached a hand to wrap around Louis’ erect cock and began to pump him to his climax. 

“Please,” Louis moaned. “Daddy, can I cum?”

“Not yet baby. I will cum first” He gasped at the feeling of Harry rubbing against his walls. Harry moaned when he threw his head back and released into Louis’ warm heat. “You can cum Lou.” 

Louis' hands slipped onto his shoulders, and they gripped tightly when he came. 

“So good baby, my little slut.”

Louis grinned lazily as he came down from high. “Your slut.” 

“Times like this, I wish that we had a butt plug, I want to keep my cum inside of you.”

Louis giggled into his chest. “You could just eat me out.” 

“That’s true” he smirked. 

He reached a hand down and felt some of Harry’s semen dripping out of him. He scooped it up and sucked on his fingers. Harry’s eyes looked at him with lust filled in his eyes. Louis smirked and closed his eyes at the taste. 

“Baby, you can’t just tease me like that.” 

“I think I can” he smirked as he did it again.

Harry quickly smashed their lips together and soon Louis moaned into his mouth. He could taste Harry and a little bit of himself in his mouth. He pulled away when he felt himself losing his breath slightly. He had a slight blush on his face, and he grinned before putting his jumpsuit back on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a good day lads
> 
> Comment/Kudos/Subscribe


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #2ndbirthdayupdate

Liam and DC Horan visited the prison today; they were called to help do a check up. They walked down the long corridors with an officer escorting them through the different sections. They walked to the Death Row inmates. They heard that Louis and Harry were still there, but they weren’t there to see them. 

They walked up to a gate where they saw the cells they were kept in.

“Where are the inmates?” Liam asked an officer. 

“They’re having a break” They both nodded before taking a step forward. The officer held his hand across their chest. “Are you sure you want to go in there?”

“Yeah, we’ll be fine.” 

“Okay then, we’ll have another officer with you. Rhodes!” he called. 

Officer Rhodes looked towards them before approaching them. “Could you walk with them please?” 

“Yes Sir.” 

He followed them through the gate once it was buzzed open. They saw some people turn their heads to look at them. They looked around at the different cells and saw that only a few inmates were in their cell.

“Some of them are outside.” 

Niall was a little behind them as they walked up some stairs and looked away as some of the inmates stared at them. He sighed as they walked across the top floor, sometimes he did feel sorry for them, but he realised that they deserved this as they committed bad crimes. Liam and the officer talked some more as they walked down the small corridor. 

He paused as he stopped at a particular cell. He squinted his eyes as he looked at the two familiar bodies in the cell. They were sitting on the floor, and one was curled into the other’s chest.

“Is that-?” he gasped when he saw Louis’ eyes glare at him. The piercing blue seemed to scare him just a little. He stepped back and held onto the railing as a slight smirk appeared on the prisoner's face. “-Louis” he whispered. 

Louis waved at him and still had that condescending smirk on his face.

“Detective Horan” he heard someone call him, but he didn’t answer him. Harry’s head was rested in the curve of Louis’ shoulder, and his head rose up to stare at him. Niall’s eyes widened as they both smirked at him. He was slightly freaked out as they both were unblinking and they just looked so frightening.

“Detective Horan!” he jumped, turning his head to the side as he faced the other two. 

“Y-Yes?”

“We’re going,” Liam said, and he paused a bit, collecting his thoughts before going to follow after them.

“Sorry, I am coming.” 

Niall sighed, looking back at them one last time. Louis’ face was buried in Harry’s neck this time, a slight smirk on his lips as he kissed at the skin of his neck, one hand gently caressing Harry’s cheek. Harry had this weird look on his face, one with no type of emotion showing when he waved at him. It was at this point that he decided to leave.

“Hey, are you okay?” Liam asked him with a frown.

“Y-Yes, I am fine.”

“You look a bit troubled.”

“Honestly Li, I am fine” he smiled.

“If you say so,” he sighed.

 

 

“You two, get up.” A guard said, banging the railings of their cell.

Louis jumped as he sat up quickly, accidentally hitting his head on the top bed. He yelped as Harry groaned from beside him. 

“Lou?”

Louis cursed to himself but smiled when he felt that he was pulled into the arms of his lover. 

He heard their gate open, and he raised an eyebrow. He had never seen the two guards that entered the room. 

“Get up now; you have somewhere to be.”

Louis climbed over Harry, getting out of their small single bed. He gasped when the guard roughly pulled him close, forcing his arms in front of him. He heard Harry growl out a ‘careful’ to them and Louis blushed. Next was Harry who had his arms cuffed behind his back.

They were led out with Louis going first as they went out of their cell. They were led through the many halls until they were taken to an office. Louis yelped when he was pushed into a seat, and he looked back to growl at the officer. Harry was placed in a seat only a few moments after him. 

They waited for something to happen, Louis frowning when nothing did. He sighed but jumped when the door behind the desk opened. A woman came out dressed in a suit and she looked stressed. Her blonde hair was tied up into a messy bun. She was wearing glasses that rested atop of her nose. She huffed as she sat down before putting two pieces of paper in front of the both of them. 

Louis immediately looked down, gasping as he looked at the title of the paper.

‘DEATH WARRANT’

“As it says there you have eight weeks before your execution date. I would like you to update your next of kin list and we also need you to sign your death warrant.”

“W-Wha-” Louis started.

“I know this is shocking news but unfortunately your time has come. A week before you go, you’ll be allowed to have your last meal together, you can have a room together as well, and you can make your final phone call. This will all be sorted out prior ro your execution date.” 

“O-Okay,” Louis whispered.

“Oh, I am Cara by the way, you’ll be seeing a lot of me in the next few weeks.” Louis nodded. “You’ll be taken to a room so you can go and sign your warrant. Okay?” they didn’t say anything. “We’ll see each other later,” she said, getting out of her seat and heading for the door again. 

 

 

They were separated into different cells to go and sign the warrants. Of course, Louis put up a fit when they were, but one quick kiss settled it. Louis just stared at his paper for a few moments, still trying to comprehend what was happening to him. He eventually signed, letting himself be taken out of the room by the guard and brought to a different cell. Louis frowned as he was pushed into a cell that he wasn’t in before, his hands being un-cuffed in the process. He bit his lip and waited for something to happen. 

It was at least an hour, well what seemed like one, before the door opened and Harry was pushed in with him. 

“What happened to you Haz?” Louis asked worriedly.

“Nothing Lou. It just took a long time.”

“Oh,” Louis nodded before shrinking back into his seat.

“What is wrong Lou?” he sighed.

“I just didn’t want to be reminded that we were going to die, just seeing the warrant made it all real.”

Harry moved to sit beside him, and Louis instantly went to rest his head on his shoulder. “Don’t think about it Lou, there’s nothing to worry about. We’re all going to die one day; it was just sped up for us.”

“We didn’t do anything wrong did we?” Louis frowned.

“No, the World doesn’t understand people like us, they think we’re different to them, but we’re all the same.” 

“Okay, I believe you.” 

“I’m the only one that can protect you so don’t let anyone think that they’re your friend, stay with me at all times, I don’t want to lose you.”

“You’ll always have me, and I’ll always have you right?”

“Yeah, forever.” 

“Thank you,” Louis smiled, cuddling into his chest. 

 

 

Harry sighed as Louis buried his face in his neck. He was currently sleeping in his lap and was breathing deeply. He watched his chest rise and fall and listened to the quiet snores coming from his mouth. 

Harry leant his head back against the grimy wall, closing his eyes as well. His eyes shot open when a fist banged against the door. He looked up to find who it was, staring at the guard who was looking at him through the key hole. 

“You have a visitor,” he said and soon the door was opened for him. His head tilted to the side as he stared at the guard. “Get up.” Harry shook his head. “I said get up, or we’ll separate you from him.”

Harry had growled before he lifted Louis into his arms. Louis shifted in his sleep, curling more into Harry’s body. He sighed before setting him down on the bench. As soon as he was put down on the seat, Harry’s hands were cuffed behind his back. He growled before letting himself be pulled along the corridor. He was led to the visitors centre and then pushed towards a booth.

His arms were untied before he was forced into the chair. He looked to see who it was and he immediately glared. He picked up the telephone and waited for the visitor to speak. 

“Harry-”

“You can’t call me that.” he spat.

“I can call you whatever I want.”

“Why are you here?”

Liam sighed. “I heard that you got your ‘Death Warrant’”

“You here to patronise me?”

“No, I wanted to ask if you need an attorney.”

“We don’t need one,” he spoke.

Liam just smiled before shaking his head.

“Again, I’m only trying to help you.” 

“I don’t need help.”

“What about Louis? If you won’t do it for yourself won’t you do it for him?” Harry stayed silent, and Liam smiled again. “Do it for him at least; I know you seem fine with all this but is Louis?” 

“He’s fine.”

“I don’t think he is; you are the stronger one out of the two aren’t you?”

“Why should I go to you for help? You put us in jail.”

“You don’t have to take my help, but I am helping you, you don’t need to know why,” Liam said, rolling his eyes. 

“Thanks for everything Payne but we don’t need your help if we’re going to die anyway,” Harry muttered then hung up the phone.

Liam just nodded before watching Harry be taken away by the guards and dragged out of the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have had a great birthday, I thank my parents massively.
> 
> I was thinking of doing another version of this story but with an alternate ending so instead of getting caught, they carry on being outlaws (lol)
> 
> Comment/Kudos/Subscribe


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helloooo,
> 
> I am so stressed because art is killing me.

“We should get married,” Harry muttered, and Louis’ eyes widened. He slowly perked up from his drowsy state and turned to stare Harry deep in the eyes. His blue eyes searched Harry’s to see if he was telling the truth, if there was any lie hidden behind it.

“A-Are you serious?” Louis gushed as he shuffled in their blanket. He just needed reassuring.

“Yes.”

“When, though? I don’t know if we can get married in this place or even in this state.”

“I’ll find a way Boo,” Harry said, snaking a hand around his waist. 

Louis shyly tipped his head up to kiss the lips of his lover, sighing happily before burying himself deeper into Harry’s chest.

“I wonder what could have happened if we didn’t get caught.” Louis said, speaking his thoughts.”We could have had a great wedding, just us two together.” he muttered, and Harry sighed.

“Don’t think about that Lou.”

“I think you would look great in your suit and-”

“I said don’t.” Harry interrupted, and Louis frowned. 

“Sorry.” he muttered.

“This is our life now Louis; it’s hardly likely that we’ll be let out.”

“I know.” he sighed with a pout.

Harry saw Louis’ frown and the thoughts that occupied his head. “Don’t get down about it.”

“I-I’m not. I’m still happy with you, though. I don’t think I could get through this without you.” 

A smirk made its way onto Harry’s face. “Me too.”

 

 

It turns out they were allowed to get married in prison but, they couldn’t choose when they had it. It was two weeks later when they found themselves getting married in a prayer room that was in prison. Harry smirked as he kissed Louis’ lips. It was one of the only happy moments that they had. Louis was slightly surprised that they allowed them to get married in the first place. Of course, they weren’t allowed to choose their venue, but they still managed to enjoy it in any way. It wasn’t perfect, but all that mattered was that they were together.

They were given a room for themselves only for twelve hours, but it was more than enough time. Harry and Louis spent the time making love, whispering sweet nothings to each other, feeding each other and making love again. It was the happiest that Louis had been for all of the time there.

“Ha-Harry,” Louis moaned when he slowly thrust into his body. 

Harry smirked into Louis’ neck, kissing at his sweaty skin. Love bites already littered his tanned skin. Harry grabbed Louis’ right thigh, hitching it up by his hips. He gasped at the change of angle, whining high in his throat.

“Fuck.” 

Only a few moments later, Louis’ groaned loudly, and he tightened his hole around Harry. He bit his lip, some blood oozing out of his lip while his body spasmed from the sheer force of his orgasm. Harry grinned as he saw Louis’ body and continued to fuck him harshly. Louis whimpered at the sensitivity that was slowly starting to run through his body. 

“H-Harry, please.”

“It’s okay Lou,” he moaned before his hips stilled and he came into him. 

Only their breaths could be heard as they both came down from their high. Harry slowly pulled out. Louis was gasping at the movement and collapsed beside him. Louis snuggled close to him and began to draw patterns onto his tattooed chest lightly. They stayed silent together with Louis listening to the gentle beat of Harry’s heart. 

“I love you Hazza.”

He heard Harry sigh happily. “I love you too.”

 

 

Louis woke up to an empty bed. He stretched his hands out on the bed and frowned in his sleep. He whined while gently fingering the sheets. Why could he not feel him there? His eyes fluttered opened, and he tried to adjust to the light.

“Harry,” he whispered. 

When there was no reply, he frantically sat up to look around him. He saw Harry sitting in the corner of the room, and he immediately swung his legs out of bed, not caring that he was naked. Harry was only in his boxers and had his arms wrapped around his legs, his chin buried into his knees. 

“Haz, look at me please baby.” Harry didn’t move at all. Louis sighed before delicately touching Harry’s cheeks with his hands. “Why won’t you talk to me Haz?” Louis leant forward to press a kiss to Harry’s cheek but soon gasped when his cheek began to sting. The echo of the slap rang through the room, and Louis kept his hand on his cheek. It was silent, and Louis sat in shock against the wall. He stared at Harry, slightly scared of him. A whimper escaped his lips, and he cried out as he ran to get his jumpsuit. He quickly sat on a spare chair, curling in on himself as he faced away from Harry. 

He didn’t know why Harry would hit him; he rarely did it and when he did he would always apologise after. It was normally for pleasure, but this time he actually hit him. He wiped at the tears from his eyes. There was no need to cry over something so small; he was just being weak.

Looking at Harry, he saw that he had not moved. He wondered what was wrong with him, but he decided not to say anything. 

Louis stared at the wall in front of him; he didn’t want to look at Harry right now.

There was movement behind him, but he didn’t pay any attention to it. He did not move his gaze when Harry stepped in front of him, staring directly into his chest and not looking into his eyes. Louis took in a sharp breath when Harry slowly sunk to a squat. No words were spoken between them. Harry looked at him with sharp eyes and waited for Louis notice him.

When nothing happened for a minute, Harry reached up to grab his cheek, but Louis immediately turned away from him. Harry frowned as he tried again but this time Louis shuffled away from him. 

“Don’t touch me! You monster!” Harry chose to ignore the comment while gripping onto his waist. “Get off me!” Louis screeched but gasped as Harry harshly turned his head to look at him.

“Listen to me, Lou-”

“You hit me!”

“Shh Lou, don’t worry about it.”

“Why did you hit me?”

“That doesn’t m-”

“-We’re married now, it does matter,” Louis spoke through gritted teeth; his face scrunched up into anger. “So tell me.”

“I-”

“-Time’s up! out you come!” a guard shouted through the door.

Louis just shook his head before getting up and walking over to the door. “We’ll be out in a minute,” he muttered, closing the door after.

“Hurry up. Otherwise we’ll come in there.”

Louis quickly slipped his shoes on, turning to keep his body away from Harry. Louis waited until there was no movement behind him.

“You read-”

“-Yes,” Louis muttered before opening the door.

Harry frowned, following him after a few seconds. He huffed when he was stopped and handcuffed, seeing Louis already being dragged back to their cell. 

 

 

They sat on opposite sides of their cell; Louis did not want to sit by him. Harry sat in the corner while Louis lay on the bed. He wasn’t actually asleep; he was just facing the wall instead.

His mind was occupied with what Harry did to him; he still could not believe it as much as he wanted to ignore it.

He sighed as he pulled the covers tighter over his body. Quickly, he shut his eyes when he heard footsteps approach him from behind. Gentle hands touched his shoulders after a minute and tried to shake him awake. 

“Lou?” he whispered and Louis stayed silent. “Lou, wake up.”

Louis sighed before opening his eyes. “What Harry?” 

“I’m sorry.”

Louis paused with a frown; he turned his body to look up at Harry. “Are you really?”

“Yes Lou, I’m sorry,” he said, and Louis could see the sincerity in Harry’s eyes. He did look genuinely sorry, but he could not easily forgive him. Harry slowly rubbed a thumb over his cheek and he closed his eyes with a soft sigh.

“Why did you do it?”

“I did not mean to hurt you; I had something on my mind,” Harry muttered, looking slightly downcast. 

“Could you tell me?” Louis asked.

“I-”

“-Please?”

“Do you forgive me, Lou?” Louis fish mouthed before sighing. “Please forgive me, I could not live with you being angry at me, you are the only person I love, and I don’t want you to be mad at me.”

“I am not angry with you; I am just upset that you hit me. You promised me that you would never do that again and I trusted you.” Louis whispered, looking down at the covers beneath them.

“I am truly sorry for breaking that trust.” Louis let out a deep breath. “You will forgive me though right?”

“Yeah, okay.” 

“I love you.”

Louis smiled. “I love you too.” 

Harry quickly leant down to kiss Louis on the lips. It wasn’t long before Harry climbed over him and kissed him from above. Louis quietly gasped as he slowly raised his body to meet Harry’s lips. His hands came up to hold onto Harry’s face, deepening their kiss even more. Harry slyly smiled into their kiss before Louis slipped his tongue into Harry’s mouth. 

A tap to the railings immediately tore them apart, and Harry glared at the guard before burying his face into Louis’ neck. 

“Please don’t do that again,” Louis whispered, and Harry nodded. “Please, say it.”

“I won’t hurt you on purpose Lou, never again.”

Louis sighed. “Okay Haz, I believe you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *shakes head*
> 
> I know this is a surprise but the next chapter is the epilogue.
> 
> Comment/Kudos/Subscribe


	10. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya, sorry I haven't update but I had a SIX HOUR art exam yesterday and I have been just trying to recover from that. This is the last chapter lads.
> 
> Hope y'all had a good day.
> 
> As you probably would have guessed, there is death in this chapter *sighs*

Two weeks. They only had to weeks before they would be hung. They had their last meal planned and everything. It was merely just counting down the days and hours until then. They had also written the five people they wanted to witness their death. 

Harry did not mind death; he wasn’t afraid of it that Louis still had that natural fear of mortality. Harry had reassured Louis about their deaths, telling him that the world just did not understand them and was punishing them for simply being human.

It was their turn to go outside, and Louis was curled up into Harry’s lap. He buried his face into Harry’s neck, occasionally nipping at the skin. Harry gently squeezed his thigh in return and Louis smiled. 

A few of the other inmates would glance at them but would never dare to do anything, not after the first time. Harry nearly killed someone when they tried to touch Louis, and they had all learnt their lesson. 

They didn’t mind that people were staying away from them, they preferred for no one to know about their business. 

Harry smiled as he pulled Louis closer. The sun shone down on them while they muttered words to each other. It was hotter than usual, and their jumpsuits were very constricting in this weather. Louis had the top of his jumpsuit open showing a small part of his chest. Louis gently twirled his finger around Harry’s long curls, slightly bored with sitting in the sun for an hour. 

“I am going to get some water, do you want any?”

“Sure. Don’t be long I want you back in five minutes.” 

“I will, see you in a bit Haz.” 

Harry had nodded before Louis kissed him quick on the lips. Louis swivelled out of Harry’s lap and grinned as he skipped over to a door leading inside the prison. Harry smirked while he watched Louis sway his hips. 

“Where are you going?” a guard asked as Louis stopped at the door. 

“I am getting a drink?” Louis pouted.

“Use the water fountain.”

“I want a cup for Harry and I, can I get it please?” Louis asked with wide eyes and a large smile.

The guard sighed. “Okay. Be quick.”

“Thank you,” he grinned before hurrying inside. 

The dining room was nearby, and he quickly grabbed them two cups of water. He gasped when he felt a person press up against his back. The two cups of water slipped out of his hands, and he yelped as they dropped on the floor and splattered all over his suit.

“Hey there sweet cheeks,” someone muttered. “What’s a pretty little thing like you doing out here by yourself.” 

The warm breath on his skin made him shiver as the person placed a hand on his waist. Inside he wanted to bash the man’s head against the wall, but he kept himself contained.

“If there is one thing you should know about me, it’s that you should never call me little,” he growled then stomped down on the man’s foot before elbowing him in the side of his head after he turned around. The man grunted as he clutched his head. 

“You shouldn’t have done that.”

Louis groaned when he got pushed up against the wall, an arm being pressed against his throat and a knee in between his leg. His eyes flickered up to look at the man, and his face scrunched up in disgust. The man had many scars over his face, sharp green eyes and light stubble on his face. He had never seen the man before so he must have been new.

“I don’t know if you know this, but I have a husband, and if he sees you, he may kill you,” Louis said with a smirk on his face.

“I’m not afraid of your ‘husband’” he mumbled.

“You should be.”

“Well he’s not here right now is he.”

“Oh he will be and when he is, he will-”

Louis smiled when the pressure was relieved off of his body. The man had his back pressed hard against the wall, and Harry was looming over him with a murderous look in his eye. Louis pushed his body off of the wall and decided to carry on getting a drink for the two of them.

“Who said you could touch my husband?! You creep,” he growled just as Louis was starting on his second cup.

“I didn’t-” Harry cut him off by punching him in the throat then gripping onto his neck tightly. The man coughed and spluttered as he tried to breathe. “I thought people knew not to touch my husband otherwise there would be consequences.”

“I’m s-sorry,” he choked.

“Haz, guard is coming.” he whispered as he took a sip of his drink. 

“Next time you won’t be so lucky,” Harry muttered, stepping away and letting him breathe. 

Harry walked over to Louis instead, pressing a long kiss to his lips. Louis grinned up at him before they turned to leave the room.

“What’s going on in here?” a guard said.

“Nothing officer, I was just getting a drink,” Louis smiled innocently, interlinking Harry’s hand with his. 

The guard looked at them warily before letting them go. 

Their seats were still empty by the time they got outside, and they immediately took their seats back. Louis slid back into Harry’s lap, placing one of the cups on the table. He smiled while he took a sip of his water before slowly tipping the cup against Harry’s lips. Both their smirks widened when they saw the man that tried to attack Louis look away in embarrassment. Harry placed a protective love bite onto his neck, Louis giggling at the feeling.`

 

It was the day for them to be hung. A pitiful day. Neither of them cared anymore about their death, but they didn’t want to leave each other.They would be hung together in front of their mums, Zayn, Liam and Niall. 

Louis lay on Harry’s chest, sleeping peacefully as Harry wrapped an arm around his waist. They were woken up early in the morning, and Louis groaned while he pushed himself up off his body. 

“Hi Haz, guess it’s our last morning together,” Louis sighed. 

“We have eight hours, we can make it a great day,” Harry smirked. 

Louis groaned when Harry kissed him, giggling as he pushed away. “Ewww, your breath.”

Harry just laughed before rolling them over. “I don’t care,” he whispered, kissing him again on the lips. 

“I love you Haz,” he grinned, and Harry smirked.

“And I love you too.”

“Looks like we get to have a royal day, breakfast and lunch.” 

“And maybe some TV if they let us,” Louis whispered.

“That is true. First, we need a shower.”

“That would be nice.”

They shared a shower after breakfast that mainly was them kissing roughly for five minutes before they changed back into their jumpsuits.

They were allowed the TV for two hours and then wrote letters to some of their family, only the ones they wanted to spite. Louis tried not to let their deaths haunt him but every so often he would remember and break out into tears. Harry only kissed him for long enough so he would forget about it afterwards. They had an hour outside just before lunch.

They had their last meal together which was, and Harry had joked that it was not as good as how Louis made it.

They were escorted back to their cell which now had a guard standing outside the door. Louis lay back against Harry’s chest, just talking to each other to not remind themselves of the future events. 

It was only until they heard two great knocks on the door, Louis became afraid.

“Come on, you’re coming with us,” a guard said as the door was unlocked and held open wide. 

Louis shakily climbed off of Harry who immediately grabbed onto his hand afterwards. 

“It’s okay Lou,” Harry muttered.

Louis nodded before letting himself be cuffed by the guards. They were both escorted down the long corridors with officers looking at them in sympathy as they were taken to some rooms. Louis became frantic once Harry was taken to a different room and he silently cried to himself. He was pushed down into a chair, and his cuffs were taken off of him. He stared down at his lap while tears streamed down his face. After a minute, the woman he recognised as Cara, walked in with a clipboard and took one look at the crying man. She sighed before approaching him.

“Hello Sir-” Louis smiled at the term, why address him with such a formal tone when he felt lower than everyone in the room. “-I need to take your weight.”

Louis slowly got up from his chair. He pulled the cuffs of his jumpsuit down nervously as he walked to the scales in the corner of them room. His sniffling was the only thing that could be heard in the room while his weight was taken.

“160, okay.” Louis hesitantly stepped off of the scales before taking his seat again. “You understand what will be happening to you today yes?” Louis nodded.”You can have five minutes to yourself.”

“I want to see Harry,” he muttered.

“We can’t-”

“I want to see Harry! Please…Just for five minutes,” Louis sighed as he stared at his lap.

Miss Delevingne looked at another guard before sighing. “Alright, come with us.”

A smile appeared on his face when he looked at her with hopeful eyes. “Thank you.”

Only a minute later, Louis was sitting in Harry’s lap. His face was buried into the crevice of Harry’s neck, and he had a broad smile on his face. 

“Tell me that this will all be okay Haz.”

Harry pressed a kiss onto Louis’ forehead. “It will all be fine; we haven’t done anything wrong, Lou.”

“You’re right; we haven’t. Thank you, I love you.” 

They spent the next two minutes kissing each other slowly and gently. Harry had his hands tightly wrapped around his waist while Louis held his face in both of his hands. 

“I love you Haz,” he whispered.

“I love you too.”

It was now their time to go. Their hands were cuffed again, and a black hood was put over both their heads before they were lead to a place. Louis shakily walked to where they were being taken; he couldn’t see anything, and he hated it. There were small beads of sweat dropping from his face, and he felt like it was becoming warmer. 

It seemed like they were walking forever but eventually they got to the room. The steps leading up to the noose felt like it was happening in slow motion. Louis could hear the pounding of his own heart and the heavy breathing that seemed to be increasing every few seconds.

They had two separate boxes to stand on and Louis stepped on the slightly shorter one. The guard behind him stepped away while another stepped forward to put the noose around his neck. He looked around with wide eyes, glancing over at Harry to see him looking straight forward. 

He gasped quietly as the rope was tightened around his throat.

This was it.

He took in one last deep breath before turning to look at Harry, who was looking at him as well this time. They seemed to share a conversation through their eyes, something only they could understand as 'I love you.'

Only a few seconds later, the boxes were kicked from underneath their feet, and he couldn't breathe anymore. He tried to scoop in any last bits of air that he could, but it was no use.

Louis choked as the noose began to tighten around his throat. His heart, once quickly beating, was now slowing in tempo. It wasn't long before his pupils dilated and his head fell forward against the thick rope, now it was truely over. 

Their bodies lay there, gently swing against the rope. The witnesses simply stared for a little bit longer before they were escorted out of the room.

 

Of course, who said this was going to be a story with a happy ending. Maybe they’ll be remembered in history as people who caused evil or were spawns of the Devil, but others may recognise that they were young fools in love. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to say a big thank you to everyone who is reading this story, this is not one of my best ones but I did like it.
> 
> I will be doing the alternate ending story soon. (Two months max tbh)
> 
> Keep yourself updated on my account so you can see it when it does come up.
> 
> Also read me other stories, I guarantee you'll like at least one of them. (If you don't I'm sorry)
> 
> Anyway, peace my lovelies
> 
> Comment/Kudos/Subscribe.


End file.
